Pity and Kindness
by cherrysally
Summary: Confusing pity with love wasn't an uncommon thing in a cruel world such as theirs. [ItaHina/SasuHina]
1. prologue: scattered memories

_chapter zero.  
_

_**Scattered memories. **_

_Closing ones eyes is not the same as blindness._

_It's not ignorance either._

_It's cruelty._

* * *

There was one thing Hinata Hyuga would never forget. Eyes.

Since she had been a child, she would remember eyes. How could she not? In a home where the only important things that counted were power, ability and talent, it wasn't a surprise she'd notice their eyes.

Scornful. Irritated. Annoyed. Emotions that were displayed when looking at her.

But what she feared the most has always been the judging eyes. The ones which never believed in her achieving anything worthy of a Hyuga. Not of a heiress. This expectation was long gone.

But there were also kind eyes. She remembered her dear mother, loving her despite what everyone would think. Her love filled her with joy, and the harsh eyes didn't look that scary anymore. She would show everyone – that she could be kind and strong. Her mother was the very proof of that. 'It is a pity', she said, 'their eyes are blind to what is truly important'. What she meant, little Hinata did not know. Her mother smiled a knowing smile and didn't say anything anymore. It was alright. Hinata had her own pace and she knew someday she'd understand what she already knew.

Her mothers love was her anchor. She was given so much love and smiles, and everything her father was not capable of showing her, but she was satisfied nonetheless. If her mother could smile at her, when she finished the training she failed so miserably at, then it was alright.

Sadly that love she was showered with was not enough – not enough to cover her entire life, since her mothers death came way too soon. She didn't remember how long she'd been sad. Maybe she hasn't been sad at all. She had a little sister then and couldn't allow herself to be depressed. Hanabi, her cute little baby sister. She loved her very much and would love her and show her as much as her mother did to her because Hanabi would certainly need it in this cold home which was haunted by white, scary, judging eyes. She must be protected at all cost!

False.

Hanabi didn't need it. She was strong. She was appreciated. She was wanted. She'd certainly be a better heiress – just why was Hinata born first (or even at all)? She could see all that in those eyes even though she was still a child. Hinata wasn't jealous of her sister. She was glad – she wouldn't have to be haunted by their eyes like her big sister. She'd be happy. Certainly. But she felt left behind. She found this feeling to be very sad. But then she would remember her mothers kind smile and she'd gain a little courage to try a bit harder.

She encountered shining bright blue eyes filled with dreams and hopes when she enrolled into the academy. Despite the hurt which was quite evident to her and to nobody else. No. Maybe nobody else wanted to see that, for he was shunned because of something people never talked about. She wondered what he could have done. Wasn't he strong enough? Was he too kind? What kind of mistake did he do? Maybe a mistake wasn't it. She certainly didn't do anything to be counted as a mistake. She just was a failure.

That's what she thought. That's what everyone thought of the blonde boy. That boy, who trained, and tried so hard. It touched her. How did this boy gain the courage to try so hard? When he didn't have anyone who would be proud of him?

That's when she realized something. The very thing she lacked: the courage to believe in herself.

But only realizing what she lacked wouldn't help her. She would have to find the strength to believe in herself. Hinata, being fragile and sensitive because those eyes just wouldn't stop looking at her, found this very hard to do.

So she watched. Watched him training, making a fool out of himself, even though he tried so hard. How he gained the courage to believe in himself – she didn't discover it. What she did discover was something she didn't realize until quite some time.

_She believed in Naruto._

When she fell in love with him, she didn't know. But it didn't matter. She gained a new anchor.

Because Hinata always found something people were not looking for she found him.

Because Hinata didn't pay attention to_ attention _she didn't see what anyone with keen eyes would have seen.

Because, apparently, blindness wasn't only home in the Hyuga Clan.

Now Hinata wondered, if she had found that lonely boy instead, would it have turned out the same way? Would he still be lonely? Would his eyes look at her all the same?

When she first saw into crimson blood eyes she realized she would never _want _to forget them. _They_ were too captivating. The feelings which were hidden by the ignorance of people's eyes: the sorrow, melancholy and the kindness which nobody ever wanted to see. It pierced right through her heart and made her want to cry. It made her want to erase that scary loneliness which infested his gentle heart.

It was too much. It was too intense. It was unbearable.

_And despite all that she never wanted to look away._

There was one thing Hinata Hyuga would never forget. _His _eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I think this fanfiction will write itself. c:  
_

_This chapter doesn't tell much, but I had to write it. It's the prologue. The plot will make an appearance next chapter!  
_

_Pairings: I still am not quite sure. Itachi/Hinata or Sasuke/Hinata.  
_

_I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think._


	2. chapter one: encounters

_chapter one._

_**Encounters.**_

_Circumstances aren't always what they seem._

_Look closer, though._

_Because the truth may be harsher than you realize._

* * *

_**A-Rank:** WANTED: dead or alive: AKI_

_**B-Rank:** a forest is targeted by bandits.. the "fog" is too thick.. jutsu.. get rid of them.._

_**B-Rank: **accompany.._  
_**C-Rank:** gather herbals from the black forest. beware of shadow panthers._  
_**C-Rank:** ..._  
_**D-Rank:** find the cat of the feudal lords' daughter._  
_**D-Rank:** …_

Looking at the mission roster was not as boring as usual. It wasn't boring at all, since she didn't, no couldn't concentrate. The scroll which has been sealed earlier, was lying on her desk and kept mocking her.

**Mission report 23:**

_location: fire country, valley of hanako_

_missing people: 4 ANBU._

_bodies nowhere to be found._

_no traces of a fight. _

"Tsunade-sama!", the woman looked up to see Shizune entering the room. The blonde didn't even need to ask since her assistant didn't waste time to talk, "Inuzuka Hana-san confirmed it. Their smell was wiped off amidst the track. It's like they just _vanished."_, it was ridiculous.

"Just like the other platoons.", she added, unnecessarily. Tsunade was too quiet – the air in the room seemed to get thinner with every little breath she took. She really didn't want to break the silence but seeing the Hokage seemingly lost in thought was not a sight she liked, "This is not good."

"It's a _disaster,_ Shizune.", the woman flinched a little since Tsunades' scowl was _a bit_ intimidating. Considering the situation she was pretty calm.

"This can't go on like this. It's just like the time when Orochimaru ran around the village kidnapping people for his little disgusting experiments. I _can't _deal with another one.", the thought of a doctor gone mad wasn't a sight she wanted to see.

Right now there wasn't anyone in the village like that. They didn't have geniuses or madmen like Orochimaru here. (Save for Kakashi, but the Hatake really didn't count.)

It began one month ago – maybe earlier, but they didn't notice anything unusual then. It wasn't uncommon for people to disappear. In a world where only strength could save you, you often just could not be saved.

But this wasn't about killed civilians because of bandits. This wasn't about kidnapping of the child of the Daimyou. No. People, ANBU, vanished like they never even existed. Where they disappeared to, nobody could say. Maybe they have been eaten alive but some kind of animal – but high capable shinobi like ANBU could deal with that. And there certainly would be traces if that had been the case. An animal wasn't so smart to just erase every kind of proof that would lead to them. Sneaky snakes were capable of that, though.

She didn't believe Orochimaru was behind that. She didn't know why, maybe it was female intuition. Maybe she was delusional.

It could have been the Akatsuki for all she knew. Lately they had been strangely quiet – since Gaara's abduction they haven't heard anything about them. There were rumors that they were on the hunt for Kumo Gakure's Yugito Nii. The jinchuriiki of the Two Tails. That's why A was busier than usual – he did not ask Konoha for help (and she was sure he would never do), but he still had people to investigate this case as well. This didn't just happen in the Fire Country. The Wind, Lightning and Earth country reported the same. (In the Water Country as well, but that wasn't_ that _unusual for them.) It wasn't known to the public yet, but rumors started to spread faster than she liked. They really had no time for panic right now.

Right now, a temporarily alliance between the countries has been made. The Daimyous were skeptical, as the Kages, but after the worrying path the Akatsuki has taken, they knew it was necessary. After all, if the Akatsuki gathered every Jinchuriiki and took control over the world, what would happen to their money and power? It was laughable, really, but Tsunade didn't complain. With the help of the other villages the threat known as Akatsuki would be dealt with quickly; they just had to take the elite of each and every country to form a special obliteration team. That was a nice goal, but nowhere in sight yet. Because the lack of trust would not disappear. It was foolish to believe they'd leave their best Shinobi in the care of their dreaded enemies. Because, that they still were and it wouldn't anytime change soon. To build the trust they tried joined harmless missions. Meaning Genins and Chunins involved; because they were young it was easier to overcome the hatred a lot of the older generation still carried.

But Akatsuki wasn't a pressing issue right now.

"We have to send research groups to gather intelligence."

"But the people we already sent-"

"_I know._", she cut in, "But we don't have any choice."

"If we don't catch the person who's responsible for this, then.."

Then, Shizune asked the question neither of them wanted to hear.

"What if it isn't a person?"

* * *

"Its that dumb animals fault. If it hadn't been ogling Sasuke as much, we-", the sentence was not finished when the sound of splashing water interrupted. Karin kicked the Houzuki in the face. As usual Jugo only watched, while Sasuke turned halfway to lock eyes with the white-haired boy, "Suigetsu, stop it."

How come it was always him?! Sasuke didn't get to see his annoyed expression, but he wouldn't care less anyway. His focus landed on Karin who just turned her head to avoid looking at Suigetsu's face.

"Karin."

"I'm on it, already.", he didn't need to say a word. Like she didn't know what she was supposed to do! Did she look like the incompetent, lazy idiot that traveled with them?!

"This is useless.", the girl said, visibly dissatisfied.

"You mean_ you_ are useless.", the white-haired boy interjected.

"Why you..!"

Sasuke sighed annoyed. It was always the same with these two. But he didn't have time to think about their problems, while he had his own. He needed to know where Itachi was. But nobody seemed to know anything. The Akatsuki was a secretive organization, but that didn't mean that they didn't have underlings who talked way too much. But then again.. he was dealing with Itachi. It's not like he didn't know how to live without any interruptions. (Even if he was interrupted, it wasn't a problem for him to take them down.)

When he learned of his location being near a little village named 'chika' in the River country, he pursued the way immediately, but Karin wasn't able to track him down at all. It could have been a false lead, but right now he was taking every chance. What choice did he have?

"I bet Sasuke regrets not killing that bastard.", Suigetsu whispered to Jyugo while he was preoccupied to listen to his birds. They didn't seem to have seen the man in question either.

The Uchiha didn't look at the Houzuki, but he didn't regret not killing him. Why should he anyway? The only people who deserved death were Orochimaru, whom he finished off a few weeks ago, and Itachi, his older brother. No. He wasn't his brother anymore – he lost that right the minute he killed their family. His family. It made him furious to think of him, knowing he was enjoying his pointless search anywhere he was looking. It just suited him – these mind-games. As if any of it was necessary...! He was mocking him; he probably still deemed him a child. That thought alone was capable of driving him insane – if he actually still were a child. But he wasn't. He kept his cool; the decision to leave Konoha has been a good choice. If he hadn't he'd still be bothered by Naruto's stupid childlike ramblings. He just knew, since he hadn't changed a bit in all those years. It gave him satisfaction to know, that while Naruto had been standing still, he had been forward, becoming stronger and more level-headed.

Karin was worried. She was glad that it hasn't been a trap, but there was no telling if it wouldn't end up being one. No. That guy didn't lie. The redhead was capable of catching a liar in the act. But if someone believed something to be the truth.. it wouldn't be a problem for someone like Itachi to manipulate people into thinking what he wants them to. Was Itachi trying to play hide and seek? Maybe he was afraid of Sasuke's wrath? Or was he procrastinating..? There were so many questions left unanswered, but she didn't dare voicing out any of them right now. She would never ask pointless questions – they were pointless here.

"We'll rest in the village and leave this country tomorrow. There's no point in wasting time here anymore."

* * *

When Hinata was chosen to investigate in a certain village, she wasn't surprised. It wasn't unusual for a Hyuga to join an observation team for their eyes saw much more than an ordinary person. So she wasn't surprised about that. What surprised her had little to do with her task, but the mission _rank_. An A-mission._ A!_

Now _that_ was weird. Hinata didn't get A-missions. She was a chunin; and a rather ordinary one, she would say. The Hyuga didn't get a special treatment because she was the (former) Hyuga heiress. People didn't look up to her or alone noticed her - but Tsunade gave her this chance. Why? So she could prove herself? Did she see the desire in her eyes? The desire to be acknowledged..? Or did she simply trust in her abilities? This was too much of a thought. She was probably the only person available right now.

That was only the first awkward thing. The second surprise was the mission itself. It sounded too simple. Search the village 'Yama', which was located just on the boarder of the Fire country and known for its thugs, for a certain person - a rat from the 'underground'. Rats weren't that uncommon in the world of thieves, dishonored soldiers and ninjas. People who sold out their kind weren't smiled upon, but killed - still there was a fair amount of them. They didn't have any choice, when death awaited them either way, they could also sell secrets to prolong their life, right? Those snitches never lasted long because they almost always were weak. (That was one of the reasons they could exist without being captured and killed. They weren't dangerous enough and easy to use.)

This person they searched for must be dangerous though. They didn't know much about him. They only got a name - Nori. It was funny, since the name meant 'law' something the person probably was not very fond of (or else he wouldn't have to deal with this kind of business).

Right now, she took a break in a little tea house. Thank goodness, it didn't look like it would fall apart any second now, just like almost any house in this town. Her coat hid her figure, since women shouldn't wander alone here. It wasn't because she was self-concsious (which she still was), but since only men seemed to run the village, it wouldn't be good to have people notice you are a woman and endanger your mission. Her face was almost hidden by her hood. People did not need to see her face here - not every Shinobi knew of the Byakugan, but if someone knew she was an official shinobi (since Hyugas didn't defect the village like another certain clan) she wouldn't be able to drink her green tea in silence. This part of the village was quite silent - on the more open streets, it was pretty loud. For someone like Hinata, a lot was pretty loud, though.

She would drink her tea and then, hopefully, find some clue on how to find the guy. Was he even in this village? Maybe someone has been faster than them.. one of her teammates said, that the mission only got such a high-rating because there were rumors of Orochimaru's and Akatsuki's involvement. Was he a traitor to both? Or did he know too much..? Whatever it was, they would know for sure, after they detained him. Nobody stayed silent with Ibiki – or Inoichi.

* * *

It was even harder than she thought.

Hinata didn't like crowds. Always pushing, always cramped and always making her feel more insignificant than she was. She wondered how so many criminals could live with each other – then she realized that most of them didn't have a place they could turn to anymore. It wouldn't be right to destroy something, some of them could find solace in. Maybe it was just wishful thinking and her desire to see the good in people. Most likely the people here just traveled without paying attention to each other – just doing their thing._ It was sad._

When she heard a certain scrap of conversation, she almost halted.

"Yeah, I heard someone denied him the promised exchange."

"Eh? Why would they do that?"

"Must be new around here. Someone should have told him, though. You know he can't be found unless he wants to be found."

Were they talking about Nori? It couldn't be him, right? Her footsteps became slower while she followed the two men, who were having this conversation. One was slightly older than the other one; both were blonde and the younger of the two had a remarkable scar on his cheek which seemed oddly familiar. He was a criminal. It wouldn't be weird if she saw his face on one wanted poster.

"It couldn't be Akatsuki, right?"

"Hah! Come_ on._ He isn't near their level. The only reason he's still alive is because he's valuable to someone like _us_.", he was valuable. How so? She couldn't possibly ask them. Hinata didn't talk to people like them, so they would probably know in an instant that she didn't belong in this place. After all she was an 'honorable' Kunoichi. Not some rogue ninja. Though – she wouldn't judge them (too heavily) since everyone had his own circumstances.

"He should have killed him."

"Yeah. Totally."

"Did you hear that Akatsuki.."

The crowd became thinner, the streets darker and more narrow. The district they were walking to, looked horrible. Women wore provocative smiles on their faces while trying to catch her attention – it was quite embarrassing. She was embarrassed by their kimonos; they were so short and barely covered anything! How could women look like that? Her cleavage wasn't even a cleavage anymore! She flashed strangers like it was nothing! Maybe it was her job, but it was still unsettling to someone like her.

Especially when these women tried to start a conversation. That woman came out of nowhere. Her eyes were a striking blue, while her hair was a messy brown. Her perfume almost clouded her ability to smell – that was probably her intention since her line of work made her quite.. _dirty._ The sultry voice left her red painted lips in a hoarse manner which most men would probably find erotic. "Hey, sweetie. You look lonely. I don't mind keeping you company for a while. What do you think?", her face flushed when she tried to back off a little (when had that woman come so close?!)

"I-I'm sorr-"

"You don't have to be.", she linked her arm around hers and made sure that her breasts pushed against her. Oh god. She really needed to go! "You're a shy one, aren't you? Don't worry. One drink is on me.", wait, what? They even served drinks?! No, that wasn't the issue here.

She just needed to say that she was a girl. Didn't she? Yeah, she would do exactly that. Or not – those men disappeared!

"I need to leave.", she had a mission. She couldn't afford to waste time here, so she pushed the girl aside and went into the direction the two men were wandering off to. They knew about his current location. And maybe, just maybe, they went to see him. They were the only lead right now. But they were gone. How could that be? Sure, that prostitute has been a little distracting, but.. too late. She would use her Byakugan to scan the area for them. She should be able to catch one and get Ino to question them – which reminded her on their meeting. It wasn't midnight yet, so she had time until going back to the appointed place outside the village. Just when she wanted to use her eyes, a voice spoke up.

"See? He _was _following us.", she froze. They noticed.

The voice came from behind and before she knew it, she was grabbed by something that felt like two arms and held in place. Wait! How did she not notice their presence?!

"Quite a boring fellow.", he said.

"And stupid.", another voice exclaimed – in front of her, the person became visible again and she bit her lip. Of course. This jutsu was a famous Iwa technique. So they were most likely rogues from Iwa Gakure.

"His bounty probably isn't that great either, but whatever.", his hand flipped her hood back and he cocked an eyebrow. "It's a girl."

"Seriously?", when she noticed the person behind her get visible again, she tensed – his hands were traveling and most likely trying to cop a feel! She wouldn't let that happen! Her elbow rammed into his stomach, he released her, coughing, while his friend tried to land a punch on her she quickly dodged and hit his friend instead. "What a bitch!", she needed to get away from here – they most likely had friends here and the second they realized she was a Konoha kunoichi, she wouldn't live long!

She would have to take them out. But could she handle the two? Hinata didn't know them nor of their abilities, but if they relied on such invisibility jutsu, they couldn't be too skilled.. right? No. To underestimate an enemy was never a good thing. Her father liked to boast about how Hyugas were Konohas strongest, but that wasn't necessarily true. (She bet that those words never came out, when the Uchiha still resided in their village.)

"Tch.", the blonde, who held her, didn't look to amused about his now bruised lip, but before he could complete his hand signs, his friend collapsed beside him. "What did you do!"

"Nothing!", she was just standing and – and it didn't matter. Her Byakugan became active and that man muttered something she couldn't understand, when he drew Kunais. She took up her stance and wanted to use Juuken to fight him but just before her hand came into contact with his skin that man collapsed, too. She saw it – chakra spreading like lightning! What happened?With her Byakugan she noticed someone; someone who was in her blind spot a second before.

"Girls shouldn't wander here alone.", her eyes shifted to the shadow coming out of the backstreet. "Who are you?", her voice was wary. He was the one, who did something to them. "No thank you? And here I thought Konoha was known for their kindness."

He knew she was a Konoha shinobi. Her thoughts must have been displayed on her face, since he responded in an amused tone, "Your eyes give it away.", so he knew the Hyugas.

"You can call me Nori."

The streetlights were dim, and his hood prevented her from seeing his face properly, but he sounded so _young._ "We should go. Their buddies won't be happy about it and most likely kill you.", it wasn't her, who.. were they dead? "What did you do to them?"

"They are only unconscious, so don't worry about it." , she wasn't worrying on their behalf, but.. his smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, "Come.", he said, while starting to walk.. She didn't follow. Could she trust this person? This couldn't possibly be Nori. Why would he just ask her to come with him..? And why was it so easy to find him?

"I just want to talk. You don't need to follow me, but I know you were searching for me."

Her eyes went normal as she took a glance back to the unmoving bodies and back to the person in front of her.

* * *

The room she was in now, was neat. And plain. A hotel-room. She was in a hotel room with a man she did not even know. Her father would be so proud. What would Naruto think of her if he saw her right now?

She just stand very awkwardly in front of the door, waiting for him to get his things. Wasn't he coming too willingly? Somehow everything seemed too.. easy. Hinata wasn't exactly known for her luck and – he was staring at her, wasn't he?

"Hm..", his gaze was unfaltering when he scanned her face. She didn't feel well and a light blush decorated her cheeks. "W-What is it?"

"You are really pretty.", he grinned.

"E-Excuse me?", was he an impostor after all? Maybe he thought she was easy, because she looked weak, but she was a Kunoichi. He really shouldn't look down at her!

Nori couldn't help but laugh. This girl was too adorable! Her pink cheeks were so cute, he just wanted to pinch them. But she'd probably be repulsed by that action, so he didn't do it. Innocent girls should stay that way. Though! As Kunoichi she couldn't be innocent – the moment she first killed, she lost that precious thing called 'innocence'. Since she was a Kunoichi she probably wasn't even a virgin anymore, despite her chaste looks.

"Relax. I was just complimenting you.", he hoped his smile would reassure her, since he thought if he added 'If I wanted to rape you, I would have already' wouldn't exactly calm her.

"Oh. T-Thank you.", it was embarrassing how the stutter always came back when she was flustered or nervous.

Her eyes scanned the person in front of her. Black hair, low pony-tail, honey-colored eyes and long eyelashes. He was fairly pretty. And _young. _Was this the right person? He didn't look older than her. But there was one thing she could tell. The person whom she just met was kind. It was in his eyes. People always told her she was too nice, and too friendly with strangers, but that wasn't necessarily true. While she was a friendly, kind and caring person, she wasn't naïve. As Kunoichi you just could not afford to be.

If not for her father, or her teachers, maybe she wouldn't be too trusting. Maybe she wouldn't have learned to_ see _the other person. To see their soul. To judge. To trust. It was the thing, that Hinata could do the best. For which shinobi formerly despised her, grew fear, for the scariest thing in an enemy was the ability to read ones m ind. In that aspect Ino was way scarier, but she did not want to be scary anyway. As long as she was in some way of use, she was pleased. It was better than to bear the burden of being a burden.

"Since I saved you, you owe me.", he declared suddenly.

"What?"

"You were in danger and I was _kind of_ your knight in shining armor?"

"I-I could have defended myself.", she replied; suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well you could have. But that doesn't change the fact that I saved you."

This person..! He was toying with her, she could tell by the way his eyes were gleaming with amusement. Why did this always happen to her? She didn't give him a reason to think she couldn't be taken seriously! She didn't have time for this. In one hour she had to be at the meeting point – with him. Or Kenji and Kenta, her teammates for this mission, would worry.

"You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to. My liability doesn't lie with Konoha.", the gentle voice disappeared completely when he said that. He wasn't mad at her; he just stated a fact.

"_But _I'll save that for another time.", what did he mean by _that_?

The sound of a scroll being unrolled took her attention – and the black print on the paper, which the man practically shoved in her face. She took the scroll warily and scanned the words before looking up, a questioningly look on her face. "Signed by the Raikage. I'll show you what I found.", wait. She did not understand. Why would the Raikage sign something that looked like a mission scroll for a _Nukenin_? "Konoha really liked their secrets, don't they.", it wasn't a question and the implying tone of what he said didn't leave her. Nori didn't have any intention to clear the misunderstanding up, but he smiled knowingly. She would have to wait.

That she would.

He reached out to take the scroll back and suggested with a hand for her to follow, "Let's go. We can't talk here. You never know who's listening.", the hood was back on as she followed him, this time without hesitation, through the dark streets.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi never believed in rumors. He was a man of rationalism and facts whereas rumors were anything but that. He didn't like rumors, too. It's not because he took offense in what they thought about him – for that he never cared, if he did, he certainly wouldn't be where he was now – it was because of the acceptance people had for those mostly entertaining and absolutely absurd stories which were far away from even being a grain of the truth.

But he believed in Sasuke.

And when he heard of Orochimaru's death he knew it was the truth. (And in certainly didn't have anything to do with Zetsu being able to confirm that fact.)

He was put off by another rumor – not the rumors of people disappearing everywhere. It was the recent activity of Akatsuki; the ones in which he reportedly destroyed a village not far from where he was staying right now. He didn't do that. He didn't care if they soiled him and the other members for they couldn't do any more damage than they already did themselves, but someone tried to frame the Akatsuki for their acts. The search for the Jinchuriikis was not put of, but right now Pain wanted them_ gone_. The people using their name would have to die a terrible death. He couldn't care less about that, though. But it was still better then searching for the Tailed Beasts, which would become gradually harder, now that the villages had some kind of alliance. Itachi was no fool. There was no way they would be able to work smoothly. Not in such short time; the villages would find their traditions, inability to trust and hard judgment to be their very doom.

They would surely get the upper hand when the chaos of their reorganization would hinder them to effectively counter attack.

Now if he were only to live to see the day they managed to turn that truce into true peace... but before that happened he would most likely be dead, killed by his dear brother's hands.

That's how it should be.

_That's how it should have been._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Wow, I don't know what to say, since I didn't think the prologue would be enough to hook anyone's interest. I'll start with a 'thank you' for your kind reviews. :)

I think I rushed the first chapter already, but I'll find my pace.

There will not be Hinata/OC. And a lot of people seem to favor Itachi/Hinata, eh? Can't blame you.

I hope the plot won't put you off, but I really like dark stuff. Just a warning. The rating will probably go up, just to be sure.

I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and if you have question, just ask.


End file.
